


Perverted Bastard

by MasterSatanOverlord



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Cussing, Love Confessions, M/M, Stripping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 09:15:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11894631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterSatanOverlord/pseuds/MasterSatanOverlord
Summary: When Lily feels like he has to tell Misono the truth about his feelings, he takes the first opportunity he finds to do so, even if that opportunity is when Misono is throwing a book at his head because of the display of his body to others. Rated T for mild coarse language and mildly suggestive themes. This was basically me just deciding there needed to be more fics for these two.





	Perverted Bastard

"Lily! You damn pervert! Can you not go one day without stripping?" Misono shouts, throwing the journal he was writing in at the Servamp's head, only throwing it hard enough to actually hit his mark, though the blond only smiled, tugging his clothing back into place on his shoulders.

"Ah, Misono. Can you not go a day without throwing a book at me?" He responds with a question, bending to pick up the leather-bound journal, handing it over to the teen gently with a soft smile tugging up his lips.

"Perhaps if you could stop your stripping, I wouldn't have to discipline your actions!" The purple haired boy continues in what is apparently his only volume, loud, as he snatches the book from the butterfly's hand and throws himself back into his [desk chair](https://www.fanfiction.net/story/story_preview.php?storyid=12608396&chapter=1#) with a huff.

"So this is discipline..? You could just order me to stop. As a Servamp, I have to follow all of my Eve's orders you know." Lust says, taking a few steps forward and turning to rest the back of his hips against the edge of the desk, his hands resting on either side of himself as he smiles down at the young Arisuin heir.

"That would be ridiculous. Why would I order you to do that? That's a stupid way to get you to listen." He says, huffing and turning his face away to hide the flush slowly creeping over his cheeks.

"Could it be that you actually enjoy seeing me like that, Misono?" He asks, a teasing smile replacing the gentle one as he [leans](https://www.fanfiction.net/story/story_preview.php?storyid=12608396&chapter=1#) forward.

"Of course not! Stupid Lily!" Misono whips around, a growl ready to erupt from his lips but it's in his throat as long, graceful fingers find his chin, tilting his face up so purple eyes meet red. The flush that had somewhat gone away returned full force as the ahoge attempts to slap the hand away from his face only to have his wrist caught in the blond's free hand.

"What's this? Cute little Misono is embarrassed." The vampire's voice is smooth, the quiet laughter audible in his tone as he slides his fingers up to better his grip by holding onto the younger boy's jaw.

"Lily! Release me!" The human complains, using his free hand to shove at the vampire's chest, the shirt that was still nearly unbuttoned revealing the [toned muscles](https://www.fanfiction.net/story/story_preview.php?storyid=12608396&chapter=1#) and his pale hand brushed against the smooth skin. "And start to wear your clothes right! Damned pervert!" Misono averts his eyes from his Servamp's gaze to look anywhere that wasn't filled with the sight of All Of Love.

The blond sighed softly and let go of the Arisuin boy's jaw but not his hand and used his grip to pull him closer, the sudden tugging on his wrist caused the human to stumble, nearly falling before Lily's arm wrapped around his waist, his hand resting on the small of the shorter boy's back, and pulled him into his chest, saving him the pain of the fall.

"Thanks," Misono grumbles, standing still in the hold for a moment after he regained his footing before wiggling around in an attempt to free himself again. "Lily! Dammit, let me go you perverted bastard!" His volume ratchets back up to a shout as his hand slaps against the vampire's back, though without much power, he wanted to be released not injure his vampire.

"No. I will not." He replies simply, releasing the teen's wrist to wrap his other arm around the human's waist, tightening his grip and bringing his Eve closer to his chest. "I'm sorry Misono. But I can't let go. The day you made me yours was the day you made me unable to let you go."

"What the hell are you saying? Let me go!" The boy continues shouting, though his struggling calms to just light shoves against the vampire's chest.

"I love you. I think I might have always loved you. And that's not going to change. I'm sorry that I feel this way. I'm sorry that I told you. I shouldn't burden you with this. But I need you to trust me as much as I trust you. So I need you to know the truth. And that is that I love you." He says, his voice steady, honest and open, but soft as he inclines his head to speak into the shorter boy's ear. The younger of the two blushes, his face growing brighter and brighter with each new word the vampire utters, his hands no longer pushing him away but curled up, clenching the raspberry colored shirt tightly in those small fists, wrinkling the fabric but not caring as he lowers his face, his forehead resting against the taller man's shoulder. Misono was unsure of what to say, how to respond to these feelings he had never suspected, never saw coming. This was untrod territory for him, love and confessions and Snow Lily being so serious when it didn't have to do with vampires or the safety of the purple haired Eve. For once in his life, Misono found himself completely speechless. "You don't have to respond. You can pretend I didn't say anything. I just thought you deserved to know. I don't want our contract ended because of this. I want to [continue](https://www.fanfiction.net/story/story_preview.php?storyid=12608396&chapter=1#) to fight for you. To protect you and watch you grow. To stay by your side." Lily says, his hold loosening around Misono, finally letting him free.

The purple haired boy stands there motionless for a moment before turning and leaving the room. He felt suffocated. He needed air. He needed to think. He needed to  _breathe_. He didn't know when he got to the garden, but he found himself wandering the grounds when he finally felt air in his lungs again, his legs were burning, unused to moving so much so fast. He had been running, though he had slowed his gait to a stand still. His face was stinging, the result of cool air and the wind from his movement slicing over the salty wetness of tears coursing over his cheeks. His vision blurred, purple eyes still filled with hot tears that he allowed to fall down his dampened skin as he sinks to his knees in the grass. What was he supposed to do? How was he supposed to fix this? He couldn't handle this kind of situation. He was cold, bad with people. A spoiled brat, always angry. What was wrong with Lily to even think he had feelings for someone like him? He was really only a child, especially when compared to the many centuries Lily had been alive through. His mere fifteen years of life would never compare to that. He was human. He only had another few decades so long as he didn't contact any life ending diseases or find himself the victim of a lethal accident. He was a bratty human boy. Lily must be joking. But… He had sounded so sincere, so tender and loving when he had said those words. Misono wanted to believe him, he did believe him. He just couldn't understand  _why_.

Misono evens out his breathing, getting his soft, nearly silent sobs under control, and sighs. He reaches his hands up to wipe the tear tracks off his face, glad he wasn't one of the people whose nose would run while crying. He stands himself back up, taking in a deep breath and squaring his shoulders as he turns, hoping Lily was still in his room so he could find him easily. He had his answer. He had known as soon as those three words had left the vampire's lips, he just needed the time to process it. To take it in. The tears were apparently his way of doing so in this situation.

He makes it back to his room fairly quickly, despite his slightly sore muscles and dramatically slower pace. He let out a relieved sigh as he notices a troubled looking vampire still standing at his desk, chewing lightly on his lower lip as his blank eyes worried holes into the wall. As the door shuts behind Misono loudly, the butterfly jumps slightly, releasing his lip from his teeth as he turns his head quickly and his snap back into focus. Misono was already storming over, not allowing the blond to speak as he reaches his arms up, looping them around the older male's neck and pulling him down as he himself got up onto the tips of his toes, angling his face so their mouths crushed together. Lily's eyes were wide open in shock, Misono's squinched tightly shut in embarrassment and nervousness as teeth clicked together. It was awkward and clumsy but as the tense vampire relaxed and moved his hands to the teen's hips, his own eyes slid shut and he took control of the kiss, softening the movements and causing Misono's breath to hitch slightly.

"I love you too, stupid pervert." The human grumbles as they finally part, his blush very much apparent as he looks away, embarrassed and happy at the same time, and the small smile curling up his lips and the softness in his voice betrayed the harsh way he referred to the vampire who was smiling so gently yet brightly at him.

"I promise to only strip if only you're around." The blond says playfully, though his words are serious. He now completely belonged to this human boy and nothing could change that anymore.

**Alright, this was kinda short (?) but I hope it was at least a little bit enjoyable, not too horribly OOC, or anything like that. Let me know what you all think of my first attempt at contributing to this fandom!~**

**Oh! A little note on the story. I kept Misono's age as being 15 because in Japan the age of consent is 13, though in some places there even more restrictions stating that any sexual contact between an adult and younger person is illegal if the younger of the two is below 17, seeing as it's not referenced as to where in Japan this series takes place (at least, I don't remember if it's mentioned explicitly, let me know if I'm wrong) I just went with 13. But of course, because the kiss wasn't overtly sexual, I guess it doesn't matter..? I dunno, just thought I'd let you know so I don't get any comments about the legalities and pedophilia or anything. (Though Kuro and Mahiru have about the same age difference. Which I guess is easily forgotten because Misono looks younger and Lily looks older whereas the Sloth pair both look to be teenagers.) Alright, I'm done with the notes. It got much longer than necessary or expected.**

**Thank you all again for reading!~**


End file.
